1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the pedal used manually by foot for bicycles, exercise machines, tricycles and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional pedal provides a "non-flexible foot" bearing surface on both sides of the pedal body. By non-flexible, it is meant that the foot bearing surface of the conventional pedal act as brakes to joints and ligaments and does not give in when the foot presses down on the pedal body to move the cycle forward or to accelerate physical movement on a exercise machine.
The problem with the conventional pedal is that the joints and ligaments of the ankle and knee are not allowed to fully extend without the cyclist having to break posture by standing up contorting ones' body to pedal for more thrust and drive, then sit way back on the seat to give the joints and ligaments a rest period from the stress and tension accumulated from the foot bearing down on a surface that is "non-flexible" not giving in to the treading force being applied.
By the conventional pedals' foot bearing surface being non-flexible, the stress on the joints and ligaments increase with each rotation of the pedal body, so is the effort when trying to overcome the brakes being placed on the joints and ligaments created by the foot bearing surface being "non-flexible". The cyclist would have to use the body more strenuously by standing up to exert more effort to move the bicycle forward, or create more speed with stationary exercise machines, while at the same time applying a death grip on the handle bars. This causes more stress and tension on the joints and ligaments of the fingers, palm and wrist, hereby, causing early fatigue, painful joints, ligaments, and a uncomfortable ride. Furthermore, one would have to stay at a slow pace to have a comfortable ride but, the reverse of this slow pace comfort is that nothing significant is being accomplished by means of cardiovascular endurance.
Posture is affected by a "non-flexible" foot bearing a surface of conventional pedals. When the cyclist wants to increase speed by changing to a higher gear, the joints and ligaments become too restricted during preparation in order to increase effort. Therefore, to obtain more speed, the cyclist must over extend the body forward or stand up beyond ones center to overcome the resistance created by the restricted movement of the joints and ligaments caused by the non-flexible foot bearing surface not giving in when treading force is being applied to the pedal.
Posture is permanently improper, the transmission of force is decreased, joint and ligament movement are restricted, and must be overcome by excessive force and effort. Hence, it is virtually impossible with the available foot bearing surface of the conventional pedal to prevent excessive wear and tear on the joints and ligaments of knee, ankle and hands thereby, reducing efficiency to obtain more speed, thrust, drive and a comfortable ride or exercising session.